


Heaven In Despair

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Singing, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Rey and Kylo are co-workers who can't seem to get along. Rey, after finding him in her favorite bar one night, decides it's time to change that dynamic a bit. Pure smut with a bit of fluff.





	Heaven In Despair

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr request:
> 
> "So umm if you want/need prompts I have one. So Rey loves to sing and is very good at it but keeps it a secret but a certain someone is about to know her little secret..."
> 
> I hope this is everything you ever wanted, @wonder-jedi! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to it!

She shouldn’t have brought Kylo Ren home, she knew better, honest, but after a few tequila shots, Rey couldn’t remember why they weren’t fucking already.

They were frenemies - for lack of a better term. Polar opposites that couldn’t get along. Yet, continually pulled together, attracted to each other against their better judgment, like magnets.

It was irritating more often than not. Especially when she walked into her favorite neighborhood bar and found him nursing some expensive craft beer in a corner booth. Of  _course_ , he was here. Why would he be anywhere else?  Apparently, the universe had something against her.

Rey decided she had enough. If they were going to work together, then she was going to bloody well find a way to get along with the brooding giant.

She stepped to the bar smiling at Finn. He beamed right back, quickly disengaging from whatever inane conversation he had with his coworker.

“Hey, peanut!”

“Hi, Finn. How long has tall, dark, and broody been in the corner?”

Finn looked over to where she pointed, then rolled his eyes. “Long enough to be a pain in my ass,” he grumbled, leaning against the bar. “And he’s a shit tipper. You know him?”

Rey sighed and nodded. Why was she not surprised?

“Gimme that,” she gestured to the bottom shelf tequila. “And two shot glasses.”

He raised a brow “What are you planning?”

She grinned. “I’m planning on fixing both of our problems.” With that, she took her spoils over to Kylo’s booth. She set them down loudly, placed her hands on her hips with a flourish, and cocked a smile.

He looked up slowly then frowned. “What are _you_ doing here?”

She mocked a gasp. “What a way to say hello!” She sat down on his side of the booth, forcing him to scoot over or be sat on. He moved quicker than she thought possible.

“Hello,” he sneered. “What are you doing here?”

She rolled her eyes. “Only partially better. I’m here to brighten your day, grumpy Gus!”

He picked up his beer, glaring over the rim. “Are you going to _hum_ at me some more?” He growled into the glass before taking a sip.

He was such a fucking ass. She grit her teeth to hold back the retort that rested on the tip of her tongue. She was going to make nice, even if he was a piece of shit.

“I don’t hum,” she answered sunnily, pouring them each a shot.

He snorted rather derisively, shaking his head. “Okay. Sure. You don’t hum. All the time. In the office or the conference room or the planning meeting. Or all day long. And it’s definitely not annoying.”

She was going to murder Kylo Ren before she could get him drunk.

“Whatever. Shut up and drink,” she commanded, sliding him a shot glass. She clinked her own against his, swallowing the awful liquid with a grimace and a cough.

He just sat there staring at her, not even bothering to touch his own glass.

“What are you doing?” His voice was quiet and husky. She fought a shiver while pouring herself another.

“Drinking. And you’re falling behind.” She took a second shot.

He tentatively picked up his glass and sniffed it. “Just drink it, Kylo.” She rolled her eyes at his look of disgust. He sighed, tipping it back, then coughed, almost throwing the shot glass off the table.

“Jesus fuck, that’s _vile_!”

She giggled, pouring both of them more as the warmth started to settle in her limbs deliciously. “Yup.”

It took a  _l_ _ot_ of tequila, but she didn’t stop pouring until they were both loose. Soon, they were comfortable in each other’s company, swapping funny stories about the office and making fun of their coworkers. The way things should have been between them.

After  _enough_ tequila, they were doing much more than getting along. The frantic tension and energy that surrounded them swelled until they couldn’t keep their hands - mouths - to themselves.

It started slow, her hand on his knee when he quipped something funny, him leaning in closer to whisper her a secret about Hux and his cat Millicent. Soon, she was stroking his hair. His arm wrapped around the top of the booth with his hand tickling at the base of her neck. She wasn’t sure who started the kissing, but now he pressed her against the booth, his lips devouring her neck, his hand down her pants rubbing her through her soaked panties.

“I don’t hate your humming,” he admitted to her softly, apropos of nothing. She writhed against his fingers as his lips brushed against her throat in the best ways.

“What..?”

“I like the way you hum.” He confessed, his eyes searching hers out. “I like to think about what it would feel like if you hummed around my dick.” He nibbled her ear, his warm, shallow breath sending a shudder up her spine. “How it would sound if I made you moan. Makes me want to press you down against the conference table and fuck you so hard.”

She  _did_ moan at that. “Let’s get out of here,” she purred against his shoulder. “My place is close.”

He kissed her hotly once more, eagerly pressing himself against her, before pulling back with a wide grin. He stood from the booth, tugging her up, their fingers seemed to link together as he led her out of the grungy establishment.

Thankfully, her place was well within walking distance from the dive bar. They made it before the chilly autumn air had a chance to cool their ardor.

His hands trailed up the front of her shirt while she jiggled the keys into the lock, kissing the back of her neck before the door opened. Once inside, he hitched her up into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as they walked toward her bed in the small studio apartment.

He tossed her down onto the rumpled sheets, pulling her to the end of the bed by her ankles. She surrendered as he yanked her jeans off with her tennis shoes. He knelt down in front of the bed, placing her legs over his shoulders, sliding the crotch of her panties to the right.

“God, I’ve been  _dreaming_ about the way you taste,” he relished before latching his mouth right to her cunt. She quivered, tossing her head back, arching her hips off the bed to grind against his hot tongue. He explored her for a few moments, savoring the flavor and texture of her. She reached down to bury her hands in his hair, trying to guide him to where she needed him. Finally, he relented, settling his attention on her clit.

He wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and  _sucked_ , causing Rey to arch off the bed and mewl. She felt him smirk against her pussy, his lips releasing her from the beautiful torture to flick his tongue against the nub gently. She fell back on the bed once more, panting and moaning as her body melted under his ministrations. She felt a sticky mixture of his spit and her own juices starting to puddle underneath her bottom. In that moment, she couldn’t be bothered to care about anything except the pleasure.

Without warning, he pulled his mouth from her. Impatiently, she cried out his name. He gazed at her smugly, taking in every detail of her shuddering body before fixating on her eyes. He licked his wet lips lewdly, slowly sliding one thick finger into her.

“Ben,” he breathed, keeping eye contact with her as he gave her a slow lick. Her heart pounded wildly as his searching finger found the rough patch at the top of her cunt that made her whole body shiver.

“Wuh… What?” She couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. Why was he even trying?

“Ben. I want you to call me Ben. When I’m inside you. When I’m _f_ _ucking_ you. That’s the name I want to hear you scream.”

She shook her head, unsure of him and what it could possibly mean. She didn’t know anyone named fucking Ben, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to call Kylo that.

She bit her lips, trying not to squeal as he slipped a second finger inside, curling it to rub against her g-spot. She bucked against each stroke of his fingers, each flick of his tongue. It all felt  _too_ good. She tried to shy away from his talented lips, but he was having none of it, tugging her back to him, pinning her down with one arm across her stomach.

She sobbed out his name again, flopping back against the sheets, imploring him incoherently, though whether to continue the torture or finish it even  _she_ wasn’t sure.

Finally, he pulled his mouth from her, short of breath, and pressed his thumb against her clit. He smoothed his finger over her in short arcs, rapidly rubbing against the nub while his eyes worshiped her.

“Just let it go, Sweetheart. Don’t hold back. Fuck, you look so fucking gorgeous like this,” he hummed as she clenched around his fingers. His insatiable lips ghosted along the inside of her thigh as he studied her.

“Kylo,  _please_. I… I need..” she wailed incoherently, writhing under him.

“Shh, sweetheart. I know what you need,” he teased before sucking a love bite into the inside of her thigh. She nearly burst as she tilted her hips toward him, a third finger slipping inside of her. Desire took over, her hips thrusting up to meet his fervent pace.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, swiping his thumb across her clit with precision. “Let me give you what you need.”

She rocked against him feverishly. “Please, Kylo. Oh god, just like that!”

“Don’t worry, babygirl,” he purred like the cat who stole the cream. “I’m not stopping until you can’t _walk_.”

With that possessive declaration, he pressed his plush mouth into her once more, surrounding her clit with his lips and flicking his tongue against it methodically. She arched off of the bed in her desperation, blissed out by the sensation. He hummed, the vibrations of his voice sending shockwaves through her whole body. Deliriously, she lifted her thighs higher, legs tightening around his face.

“Yes! Kylo! Just like that!” she cried, her hand slipping into his thick mane to yank him closer. “Oh, God. I’m gonna _cum_!”

He worked her through it, not letting up on her until she was wailing, quivering, short of breath beneath him. When she was a sated puddle of girl, he stood up swiftly, wrapping her legs around his powerfully built waist, and plunged into her in one quick thrust. She whimpered, curling her legs around him tighter to bring him closer.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. So hot and wet,” he murmured, sensuously rocking inside of her, inching himself in and out shallowly. Euphoria took over as he started to sinfully move within her, one hand clasping her own breast tightly while the other grasped the sheet. She fluttered around him as he pressed her thighs back, looking down to watch himself spread her open on his cock.

“God, I love your pretty little pussy,” he babbled to himself. He cupped his hands around the back of her knees, pressing her open further. “So pink. So _wet_.” He punctuated himself with a hard, deep thrust. She closed her eyes against the sweet pleasure-pain of his cock bumping her cervix. She never had someone so deep inside of her before.

He snapped his hips against hers a second time, bringing her thighs closer to her chest while closing her legs. He groaned, his bewitching hands slipping down her thighs to hold her still as he started to hammer into her.

“Just like that, babygirl,” he crooned. He held her thighs together, drawing her ankles up to his shoulder, making his enormous dick feel even bigger. He raised her hips off the bed, plunging into her deeper, his cock meticulously hitting that perfect spot.

“Oh… Fuck! _Kylo_!” Consumed with need, she arched completely off the bed as his cock pounded against her g-spot. She thrashed on the bed, unable to keep still. The pleasure was so exquisite, almost sharp. Her arm reached behind her head, grasping onto anything to ground her as he fucked her into the mattress.

She began sliding up the bed with each deep thrust, unable to keep herself from moving along the smooth sheets. He followed her, placing one knee then the second up onto the bed. He practically yanked her hips back against him, draping her knees over his forearms.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growled, leaning over her, his hands planted on the mattress beside her hips. “You’re  _mine_ now. You don’t get to go anywhere.”

Sliding from his hands onto his forearms, he pressed himself completely against her. She spread her slender legs wide enough to support his torturous thrusts. She lifted her left leg higher around his hip, drawing them together. His insatiable strokes became more deliberate,  thoroughly dragging out her delirium in a way she had never felt before.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting and groaning heavily against her skin. She arched her neck, allowing him access to take whatever he wanted. She mewled his name, whimpering with each smooth stretch, keening with each rough withdrawal. She reached for him, her left hand grasping at his side, her blunt nails digging into his pale skin. He grunted, letting go of her left leg to take her hand. Knitting their fingers together, he held her hand tightly as he pressed it into the pillows behind her head.

“Please, Rey,” he implored into her throat, affectionately licking her salty skin. “ _Please_. Tell me you’re mine. Just mine.”

She lifted her right hand from underneath the pillow, carding it into his hair. She tenderly cupped his face to her. “Yes!”

He filled her with an unrelenting snap. She squealed, her legs twining tighter around him. “Say it, Rey.  _Please_! Tell me you’re mine. Say my name.”

She arched so deep for him she felt like she could fly away, combust and disperse into the atmosphere.

“I’m yours, Ben. All yours. _Just_ yours!”

He nipped her shoulder, instantly hammering into her faster, losing his earlier finesse, his graceless but powerful strokes making her see stars. She sobbed as the thin thread of control vanished. They both lost themselves in ecstasy, gripping each other desperately.

She was still so sensitive from his earlier attentions it didn’t take long for her to unravel once more.  His name escaped her lips when she came, her body curling around him, shuddering as her orgasm wracked through her. He pulled back from her slightly, cradling her jaw and cheek in one large hard, his lips parted and his dark eyes fixed on hers.

She closed her eyes, scrunching her face in pleasure when it became too much. The hand cupping her face tightened, his thumb pressed down onto her bottom lip. “Rey, baby, please. Look at me, baby,” he murmured softly. Their eyes connected, fighting to focus through the haze of pleasure. “Keep your eyes on me.”

She nodded, her forehead creased in bliss. His own face morphed with unrestrained desire. “Just like that. You look so beautiful, baby. All for me.”

His movements became erratic, moaning her name over and over again. She felt him thicken and pulse inside of her. She moaned, arching and tightening her thighs around him. The hot rush of his cum inside of her almost sent her into orbit as she surrendered to their undeniable connection.

He stilled above her, panting for breath, his curls damp with exertion. His eyes - his entire  _face_ \- were brimming with some kind of emotion she couldn’t define. He didn’t utter a word, just beheld her before dipping down to slowly seal his mouth against hers. She sighed, their fingers tightly twining above her head.

“All mine,” she heard him breathe as his lips feathered up her throat. She flushed, drowsily closing her eyes. He reverently disengaged from her, slowly pulling himself from between her sticky thighs. They lay together, curled around each other until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up to a chilly and quiet apartment. She moaned softly at the soreness and the slight hangover.

She froze mid-stretch, remembering exactly  _why_ she ached all over.

Fuck.

She made a seriously bad decision last night.

She turned slowly, half expecting Kylo’s - the last person she thought she would  _ever_ fuck - sleeping face, but the bed was empty. She frowned slightly, scanning around for his clothes, keys, cell, anything to prove he’d stayed the night.  Nothing, he was gone. She should be  _glad_ he left.  _Relieved_ she didn’t have to awkwardly explain that they couldn’t do this again. Even if it was the best sex of her life. Even if it felt like she forged a deep, incredible, new connection with another. So, why did his departure leave such an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach?

It was better this way, she chastised herself, clenching her fists in the sheets. It was  _better_ that he left. She sniffed softly. From the cold. Nothing more.

She dragged herself from the warm bed, making her slow trek to the bathroom. She was  _gross_. She should have cleaned up last night but, after last night’s delicious pleasures, she couldn’t have moved if she’d wanted to.

She turned on her music, setting her phone in the plastic cup she nailed to the wall last summer.  Zara Larsson’s painfully accurate  “Don’t let me be yours.” filled the bathroom because of fucking  _course_ , it did.

Rey began harmonizing along with the song that cruelly mirrored her life.

“Boy, you think that you know me. Oh, but you can’t see my lonely heart,” her voice echoed as she turned the shower onto the hottest setting.

“Things look different in the morning, oh, that’s when we find out who we are. Would you still want me? With no makeup on my face? Without alcohol in your veins? Oh, would you baby?” When it got warm, she hopped in letting both the water and lyrics ease her aches.

“Would you still love me? With all the promises you made? Would you still mean the words you say? Oh, would you baby?” She started to bebop around the shower to the music, hoping that it would lighten her inexplicably dreary mood.

“You know everyone makes mistakes! Don’t let me be yours!”

She washed the remnants of her makeup from her face and soaped up her hair as her voice hit every note. Soon, Zara’s voice faded out and Dua Lipa’s unforgiving “New Rules” played, making Rey hate herself more. “One, don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling cause he’s drunk and alone.” She tilted her head back, letting the water rinse her hair the way she wished she could rinse her soul from this mistake. “Two, don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again. Three, don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. If you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him.” She ought to follow those rules, she mused

She knew the universe was trying to punish her as Sam Smith's rich and melodious voice floated through the bathroom gripping her attention. His lyrics spoke to her as they blared from the artificial speaker. She poured her heart out as her crystalline voice flawlessly intertwined with his, nearly leaving her breathless.

“I'm never gonna let you close to me. Even though you mean the most to me. 'Cause every time I open up, it hurts.”

It _did_ hurt. Everyone left her, eventually. Why should Ben - no, _Kylo_ \- be any different? Why did she let him hurt her In the most obvious way?

She was so into the music, the _words_ and feelings, that she didn’t hear the front door opening. Or the bathroom door. Or the sliding glass shower door.

“I know you're thinking I'm heartless. I know you're thinking I'm cold. I'm just protecting my innocence. I'm just protecting my soul.”

She screamed when a pair of heavy hands settled on her hips, lips whispering in her ear. “There’s nothing _innocent_ about you, my naughty girl.”

She turned around quickly, wide eyes momentarily terrified before recognizing the man in the shower. She smacked him in his ridiculously sculpted chest, her heart palpating from the rush of adrenaline. “Ben! You fucking _scared_ me!”

He soothingly squeezed her hips. “You have a _beautiful_ singing voice.”

She blushed. “No.. I.. Um,” she floundered, unsure of what to say. She didn’t ever sing in front of people. She loved music, loved to sing, but was too self-conscious to ever do it in front of anyone. She crossed her arms, changing the subject away from herself. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He threaded a hand through his now damp hair . “I...thought...” He frowned. “I went to get breakfast. Did you see my note?”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “What note?”

“The one I left on your nightstand. The one that said I would be back with bagels. I’ve only been gone for, like, twenty minutes tops.” He chuckled.

She blinked rapidly, hugging herself as she looked away. She did not want him to see how much he affected her. He placed his thumb on her chin, tipping her face back to him, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

He gathered her wet body in his arms. “Rey. Did you think I’d just _leave_ you? After last night?” He nuzzled her neck as she gasped, squirming in his arms. “You said you were mine, Rey. How could I leave you after that? You’re mine, Rey. And I’m _never_ going to let you go now.”

She relaxed in his arms as he softly kissed her damp hair. He slowly made his way to her parted lips, pouring all of his emotions into his hands gliding along her slim body. She melted into him, melted into their kiss _._ She felt like she belonged in his arms. Like the world was finally complete.

He felt like home, and, for once, she let go.


End file.
